


Pouty

by Alyce013



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013
Summary: Playing Mario Kart with Minhyuk.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Pouty

"You're going down!" Minhyuk yelled competitively as you set up Mario Kart.

"You were the one crying last time." You shot back with a laugh.

"That was a different time. I've been practicing!" He declared. You chuckled at the determination he had in his voice. You turned around to see him cutely reaching his arms towards you from the couch.

"I'm still gonna win." You smirked at him. You sat down next to him on the couch, and got your controller ready.

"Your confidence is super sexy." He whispered, kissing his favorite spot on your neck. You felt your heart flutter.

"Hey, no distracting." You protested weakly, pushing away slightly. "Behave." You set up the series of races on the screen and Minhyuk wrapped his arms around you comfortably. You knew by the end of the third race he would be on the opposite side of the couch pouting. He had been determined to win at least one race against you.  
You looked up at him as the first race started to countdown. His eyes were glued to the screen, concentrating hard on whatever strategy he had come up with in his precious small bits of free time while practicing with Kihyun. You looked back at the screen just as the countdown to start hit zero.

"Ha! First!" Minhyuk exclaimed excitedly, holding you a bit tighter. For a second you contemplated letting him be in first for a bit. You were going to miss his arms around you when he started to pout.  
You kissed his cheek as you threw a well aimed green shell at him and knocked him to third place. He loosened his arms around you slightly as he concentrated more on getting back to first. He tried his best to catch up to you, but ended up in second place at the end of the race.  
Minhyuk sighed deeply and shifted himself on the couch, no longer holding you. The second race started off with him in first again. You quickly gained the lead back with a speed up and some bananas. He ended that race in second as well.

"Are you teasing me by letting me start off in first?" Minhyuk grumbled just before the third race started. You smirked in response. You found him so cute when he pouted and it was so much fun cheering him up. You stared at him smiling as you thought of how to cheer him up as the race started. He jumped into first and stayed there for the first lap, but you knocked him down to third by the end of the race.  
The final race of the series started and Minhyuk was as far away from you on the couch as possible. His normal chipper, sunshiny mood soured by his losing streak. You knew he was a sore loser when it came to video games, but you also knew he couldn't stay mad at you for long. You were the only person he allowed to beat him at any game more than once. The race finished with him in second and he just about threw his controller down on the couch. He was in full pout as the game displayed you as the winner.

"Min-Min?" You called to him in a sweet voice. You got up and walked over to where he was sitting.

"You can't let me win just once?" He whined grumpily. You took his hands in yours and he looked up at you.

"Nope." You pulled his pouty lower lip into a kiss. "You have definitely improved though."

"Really?" Minhyuk pulled you down next to him on the couch. That little spark of sunshine back in his eyes.

"Yes, really." You responded. "So stop being so grumpy or else..."

"Or else what?" You could hear the playfulness in his voice underneath all the grumpy.

"Or else I'll be grumpy." You grumbled cutely, crossing your arms and playfully pushing him away. Minhyuk couldn't help but smile for a moment. He creeped back over to you slowly, then quickly started to tickle you.

"Not...fair...you're...not...ticklish!" You squealed in between giggles and laughter, trying to squirm away from him.

"How else will I be able to hear my favorite sound in the whole world?" Minhyuk stopped tickling you for a moment. You gave him a puzzled look. "Your beautiful laugh. I could listen to it for hours." He started tickling you again. You squirmed away, falling off the couch in the process. His face peeked off the edge of the couch down at you.

"You win! I can't take anymore!" You declared breathless. You threw one hand up in the air, pointing at him on the couch, then dropped it in mock exhaustion.

"What do I get for my prize?" He asked, lovingly brushing a bit of your hair out of your face as he joined you on the floor.

"What would you like for a prize?" You climbed into his lap and leaned your head on his chest.

"You." He answered simply.


End file.
